1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a trim component, such as a door trim panel, and in particular to a door trim panel having a grab handle and bezel assembly mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include a vehicular door assembly including a door trim panel attached to an interior structural panel. The door trim panel serves a dual purpose. First, the door trim panel conceals the mechanical and electrical components of the door and, second, the door trim panel adds to an aesthetically pleasing passenger compartment. The door trim panel is commonly constructed of a molded rigid base portion covered by a trim cover such as cloth, vinyl, leather or a combination thereof. One or more openings may be formed in the door trim panel for receiving and securing various components to the vehicular door assembly. These components include a grab handle, a door lock and release lever, audio speakers and grills, and electronic window controls.
Typically, accessories, such as grab handles or door pulls, are secured to the door trim panel by a common, threaded fastener that passes through the accessory and into the frame or substrate of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the structures that enable the use of threaded fasteners tend to be rather complicated, requiring numerous parts and steps in their assembly. In addition, the securing grab handle or door pull has a tendency to become loosened over time and can begin to move and/or rotate. Further, the entire outer surface of the grab handle required to be finished to provide an aesthetically pleasing Class “A” surface, even though the entire surface may not have been visible to the occupant. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified structure for securing attaching vehicle accessories to the substrate of the vehicle to reduce cost and prevent movement of the accessory.